


One Wish

by VegebulMelodies



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Pre-Dragon Ball Z, Use of the Dragon Balls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: One shot #1 of my followers’ choosing.Vegeta is wished to Earth for Bulma when she asks Shenron for her “Prince Charming”. After demanding that he have a wish, smut proceeds on their hunt for the dragon balls.This will be a two-part one-shot!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	One Wish

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Trying something new where I pick a weekend and have my Twitter folks decide what I’m binge-writing! This weekend’s pick was the 4-6 one-shots I’ve got waiting to give you guys. 
> 
> Based on art from @trugota87 on Twitter and a Prince August Commission for my Patreon folks ❤️ 
> 
> Part one will be done today while the other shall be added later this weekend. Enjoy!

The black-haired stranger staggered to his feet, brushing the dirt off of his uniform and breathing heavily. He looked down at the green expanses of land beneath him and what looked to be a small village about fifty miles away. 

”Vegeta. Did you hit the mark?” buzzed a voice from his ear. 

Rolling his eyes, he hit a silver button on the headset and spoke. ”Of course I did, you buffoon. Do you doubt my abilities as your prince?”

A sigh could be heard from the other end. ”Not what I said, your majesty. I just merely wanted to be informed of your safety.”

The flame-haired humaniod chuckled humorously. ”I didn't realize you cared, Nappa. For your information, yes, I landed fine. I even spotted what looks to be at least the edges of primitive civilization not too far from here. Once I hide the pod, I’ll head that direction. Now -“

“Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta,” a thundering voice suddenly rang through the air. “You have been summoned.”

Immediately falling into a defensive stance, the Saiyan growled and quickly looked around. No one was near him. “Who’s there?” he asked loudly, piercing eyes on high alert as his scooter scanned the area. The nearest life forms were miles off; _who the hell...?_

“Your grace,” Nappa’s voice came through in a worried tone on his ear piece. “What’s going on?”

“I, the great dragon Shenron of the dragon balls of Earth, have been called forth to grant a wish.” The booming voice returned, shaking Vegeta to the core with its overwhelming omnipotence but his stubbornness refused to show the weakness. All remained still around him as the sky, it seemed, continued. “You will come to Earth to have this wish granted.”

_Dragon balls?_

_Earth?_

“Wait-“ he started, before a sudden bright beam of light surrounded him. 

It wasn’t anything like he’d experienced. It was as if he was on mission one moment and the next completely gone. Nothing. 

Yet, then he felt something hard beneath his foot - the ground - and the overwhelming urge to move forward. Vegeta frowned, his flame-like hair leaning gently from side-to-side as he marched onwards. 

_Who knows where this path will lead, or if whoever was stupid enough to summon me knows what they’re dealing with..._

The scattered communication they’d heard across the com links talking about a Saiyan on this pitiful, blue-and-green planet made the prince skeptical, to say the least. Since their planet’s demise, it had just been himself with his two comrades. But when Raditz heard that a potential one-of-their-kind had survived in this direction, his thoughts immediately went to his brother. 

_Perhaps this ‘Earth’ is the place to find him...it would be odd for a Saiyan to use some type of sorcery to locate his kind, though..._

Then, just as quick as he could think, the light vanished. With suspicious eyes, Vegeta looked around himself and then stopped with shock. 

An odd group stood before him. One was a short, plump pig that was shaking in place. Another, a moderately young child with a tail - his eyes widened at the recognition of his own species - looked back at him with wide, curious eyes. 

“Explain yourselves,” he demanded, an arm extending out towards the group. In his palm, a bright ball of ki began to form. 

"What are you doing?" a voice shouted.

He spun around quickly, surprise jolting through him. A woman had gotten the jump on him, somehow. His scouter beeped, analyzing her form. The energy signature was so minuscule that it hardly gave anything off.

_That explains it..._

A wicked grin spread across his lips as he straightened his stance. There was nothing to fear from this female, even if her eyes did look a little wild and she was pointing what looked to be a gun at him rather threateningly. 

Her hair - a vibrant shade of blue - was pulled so that it gathered in one spot before fanning out again. A skin-tight black suit clung to her frame as comical, fake white ears stood above her head. A faint blush spread up his cheeks unwillingly. Her limbs and complexion were paler than his, though the flush of her cheeks hinted at her work in the sun all day. 

"Stand down, human," he ordered, arms crossing confidently across his chest. "You're no match."

Surprisingly, she laughed at his demand. "Human? You expect me to drop my weapon at words like that? You sound as if you're from another world."

"That's because I am, you simple-minded female. But you're not worth my time or energy. So, I say once again, stand down.”

Her head tilted to the side, eyes narrowing. "And if I don't?"

His grin grew wider. For having hardly any energy to contend with against him, she was sure gutsy. "Then you'll be obliterated. Which is a shame, considering how enjoyable this encounter has been. Are all humans as stubborn as you?"

She shrugged. "No. I guess I'm special."

"Tch." Vegeta reaches to snatch the gun from her hand.

A loud crack shot out. 

His hand stung, making him yell in surprise. 

Her arms crossed, a smug look now spread across her face.

Brow furrowing, Vegeta glanced down at his hand. A red smear stained his otherwise pristine white glove...a sizable hole in the palm of it had appeared. Those dark eyes widened. “Did you really just shoot me?”

The bluenette shrugged. “I warned you,” she said simply. Her equally blue eyes twinkled with smugness as she crossed her arms against her chest. “It’s not my fault you didn’t listen to be, dummy.“

Irritation flared through him. Dummy? “Excuse me?” he spat irately. “How dare you speak to a prince like that, weakling!”

She gasped. “You’re a prince?” 

“Yes. I’m Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. And I-“

“Are you sure?” Those eyes looked him over critically. “I thought princes were supposed to be charming?” Those irritated blue eyes looked up above him, brushing past him defiantly. “I wished for my Prince Charming, you stupid dragon!”

_Dragon?_

Vegeta turned around and was unable to conceal his gasp of shock. A giant green lizard with crimson eyes seemed to swallow the sky completely with it’s form. It peered down critically, long whiskers gently flowing, at the crowd below. “This is Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans. You wished for ‘your Prince Charming and one true love’ and here he is.” The same booming voice that had caught him by surprise just a few moments ago returned, the dragon’s mouth moving in sync with the words. “Your wish has been granted.”

And like that, the dragon faded away. Seven, tiny orbs lit in the sky before shooting off in different directions. Then, the world changed from black to a brilliant blue. 

The Prince swallowed, still awestruck as hundreds of questions ran through his mind. Apparently, this blue-haired female had wished for him to come here without knowing who he actually was. _And now..._

“Where am I?” he asked, doing his best to regain some kind of control of the situation. Tail flexing irately around his waist, Vegeta waited for someone to answer. 

It turns out, the child in the orange jumpsuit was the one to say something. “Golly, you’re on Earth! It’s super great to meet you!” A pudgy, small hand extended out to him. “My name’s Goku. And that’s Oolong and Bulma. It’s great to meet you, your highness.”

A beeping sounded from his scouter, leaving him glaring down at the child with a critical eye. “Hmph.” At least some of them attempt to show respect. And he had a decent power level; almost to his own level at that age. 

The blue one - Bulma - stepped around them, looking the Saiyan’s body over critically. “You’re kind of short to be a prince. Are all of you like that?”

A growl of irritation built in the back of his throat. Those white gloved fists clenched at his sides. “I’ll have you know you’re lucky to still be standing, female. I’ll let it slide that a little girl like you-“

There was a sting that sprang up on his right cheek and a sounding smack echoed through the air. Vegeta’s eyes widened, a hand coming up slowly to touch his cheekbone. He looked incredulously at the woman. “Did you just-“

“How dare you?!” she screeched. His ears rang, making him wince. The blue-haired girl in front of him stood with her fists on her hips, face turning red. “I am a woman, thank you very much! The richest, smartest, most desirable woman on this planet. So watch who you’re calling a girl, bucko.” A pointed finger jabbed him in the chest. It didn’t hurt, but the verbal onslaught plus that sent a strange feeling through Vegeta’s chest. “You’d be lucky to even have a chick like me, prince or not! Prince of all jerks, more like it.”

He couldn’t believe this female. She had the audacity - with her _laughable_ power level - to challenge him. And she assaulted him! A dangerous growl rumbled in the back of his throat. “You better watch it, female-“

“My name is Bulma, you neanderthal!”

“-WHOEVER you are! I could snap your pathetic neck in an instant for this insolence.”

Challenge echoed in her eyes. “I’d like to see you try, tough guy.”

“Wow! I guess he is your true love, Bulma! He gets just as mad as you do,” Goku laughed, grinning cluelessly at the two older beings with delight. 

Vegeta stood there, bewildered. Here he was on a strange planet in the middle of who-knows-where with odd inhabitants, one of whom was supposed to be his...mate? Queen?

She was his height, actually. Not that short at all. And, if he didn’t know any better, she was just as bad-tempered as him. Frustratingly, though, the female was right: she was attractive. The cloth she wore clung to her frame and his new closeness to her sent a wave of scent right into his nose. Something pleasantly fruity cake from her hair and breath. Her cheeks pinked and soft, fanned occasionally by her long lashes. Round curves with strong legs...

He shook his head. _What was wrong with him?_

“You’d do better than to cross me, female,” he threatened. 

She swallowed but kept her gaze steady on him. “Or what? You don’t scare me.”

Doing his best to not look at the woman in her vulgar frame - _what kind of soulmate was this damn irritating?_ \- Vegeta turned back to the small one. “What did the dragon mean about ‘dragon balls’? He said you summoned him to grant a wish.”

“Right! Shenron can be summoned with the dragon balls. If you find all seven, you can summon him to ask for anything you want. Bulma can find them with her scouter, so she got to have the wish first.” The young one placed his hands behind his head, grinning all the while. The messy state of his hair reminded Vegeta of someone; if only he could place it. 

Shaking his head, he announced, “Well, since you dragged me to this back-water planet, I should be able to wish for anything I want then. I didn’t ask to be here so it’s only right that I get something in return.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you my readers here on Ao3 and followers everywhere. I read each and every comment you give and, even though I don't always reply, the thankfulness I have for you is boundless. 
> 
> A very special shoutout to my Patreon supporters (my beautiful Blues, Princes, Super Blues, and Saiyans): 
> 
> GreyMochila, Bee, Mrs. Yuuwaku, Loreal Davis, Ayla Bo, Holli, Sara Beth, Allegra Kynge, Holli, Incarnate Warshade, TheBrokenAnatomy, and Erin Broich
> 
> I love you all ❤️
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for updates, behind the scenes stuff, and mini-smuts.


End file.
